


Francesca

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-22
Updated: 1999-12-22
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Francesca

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    FRANCESCA
    
    Today was a day like most others.  Constable Fraser had finished his
    duties at the Canadian Consulate and was now with Stan Kowalski in his
    GTO outside the Chicago PD.  Diefenbaker was on the back seat shedding
    hair everywhere much to Stan's disgust.  This car was his pride and joy.
    It held links with his childhood and it was a dream to cruise down the
    highway.  They had just finished a case that they were working on together,
    well, Fraser was working in an unofficial capacity of course.  
    
    Stan and Fraser were partners.  Okay, so they had their off days but
    this was mainly due to the fact that Stan often ignored Fraser - purposely
    sometimes, which of course  Fraser had realised.!  Stan worked undercover,
    and had to go by the name Ray Vecchio.  This wasn't always easy as there
    were times when he was totally unaware that Fraser was talking to him
    because he would call him Ray, instead of  Stan. 
    
    Constable Fraser was unusually quiet today.  This bothered Stan, usually
    Benton could not help but interrupt and make a point of correction or
    tell some Inuit story that related to something they were discussing.
    
    Ray's voice broke the silence.
    
    "You okay Frase - your quiet?" said Ray, peering out from behind his
    sunglasses. 
    
    "No Ray" came the reply.
    
    This grabbed Ray's attention.  Benton was always ok.  Never, in all the
    time he'd known him had he ever had an off day.  Sure, they occasionally
    had differences of opinion but Fraser was nearly always forgiving of
    Ray's attitude towards his friends interjections. 
    
    "Say again?" said Ray
    
    "I'm not okay Ray".  Benton turned slowly to face him.  His face was
    almost sad.  His eyes held a deep look of anxiety and his voice was soft
    and unsure. 
    
    "What's up then?  This isn't like you Fraser?
    
    "Oh Ray - this is so hard for me to admit.  It's Francesca." came the
    softly spoken words. 
    
    "Oh no, what's she done now.  Ya know, I've told her to leave ya alone
    but once she starts she never................" 
    
    Ray continued only to be interrupted by Benton.  He was glad Ben had
    interrupted him as this showed that things were not as bad as he had
    thought. 
    
    "Stop Ray.  Francesca hasn't done anything wrong.  It's me"
    
    "You" said Ray.  "Fraser - you're a Mountie, what could you have done
    wrong, I thought you Mountie's had some code of practice so that..............."
    
    Fraser interrupted again.  "Ray, Ray, Ray........listen to me for a minute.
    Francesca hasn't done anything wrong.  Infact she's the most beautiful
    woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.  I know she's tried to
    get my attention since I came to Chicago, God know's I'd have to be really
    stupid not to notice that" 
    
    Ray pondered this,  Fraser stupid.  'Nah' he thought.  'He's not stupid,
    just incredibly dim when it came to women'. 
    
    "Ray, are you listening?"
    
    "Yeah, sure Frase, carry on".  Ray was intrigued now.
    
    "As I was saying, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever had the
    pleasure of knowing.  You see, the thing is,  I have to give in to my
    own feelings.  I think I love her Ray" 
    
    "You're kidding me - right?" said Ray
    
    "No Ray - I do love her".
    
    Ray was totally astonished.  Fraser had just said that he loved Francesca.
    He was supposed to love Inspector Thatcher.  Afterall, that's where all
    the signs pointed.  This was pure insanity.  Fraser and Francesca - never!!
    Ray quickly analysed the situation.  'Okay' he thought to himself.  'So
    Fraser loves Francesca.  Perhaps that's not such a bad thing.  I mean,
    Fraser acts kinda weird around women and Francesca is completely nuts
    anyway.  This could be a good match' came his conclusion. 
    
    Ray rubbed the bridge of his nose where his sunglasses were resting.
    He was having difficulty taking in what had just been said.  At that
    moment there was a knock on the car window - the passengers side where
    Fraser was sitting. 
    
    Fraser jolted and starred out of the window straight at Francesca. 
    
    "Ray, Ray, what should I do?"
    
    "Well start by letting the window down, then speaking.  Try it, it works
    for me, every time!" 
    
    Fraser was not amused by Ray's sarcastic reply but did as Stan had said.
    Once the window was down, the sweet smell of Francesca's perfume drifted
    into the car.  Fraser took in a deep breath.  He was truly in love with
    this woman. 
    
    "Hi Fraser" said Francesca
    
    "Hello Francesca - I wonder, could you spare me a few minutes to talk"
    
    Francesca, never one to be backward in coming forward immediatley accepted
    the offer and accompanied Benton into the Police Department.  Ray followed,
    deliberately lagging beghind the two of them.  On the way into the building
    Benton could not help but put an arm around Francesca's waist.  This
    astonished him as never before had he felt the urge to show such affection
    in public.  This was different though - he wanted everyone to know, to
    know he loved Francesca.  She responded to his arm with a giggle but
    made no attempt to ask him to remove it. 
    
    They entered one of the interrigation rooms.  It happened to be the one
    where Ray and Fraser had found a body encased in the wall lining.  This
    bought memories back to Francesca of how she had opened her heart to
    Fraser and told how scared and lonely she felt.  Fraser smiled at her
    - she returned it with her usual alluring grin. 
    
    Fraser was not good with feelings.  It had been hard enough for him to
    tell Ray how he felt about this woman - let alone Francesca herself.
    They were alone. The interrogation room was not well lit.  It smelt old
    and gloomy.  Fraser, being his gentlemanly self, seated Francesca in
    a chair next to the table in the middle of the room.  He removed his
    Stetson and placed it on the table next to her hand.  Her fingers stretched
    out and she felt the brim underneath them.  She slowly moved her hand
    back and forth to feel the material.  
    
    Fraser was lost.  He was out of his depth with no idea where to start.
    Suddenly he turned around to face her.  This grabbed her attention -
    not that it often needed grabbing when Benton was around!  
    
    "So, Benton - what can I do for you"
    
    "Oh Francesca, er, erm, well"  he coughed nervously into his hand.  Why
    had he taken his Stetson off, he could hide underneath that.  Suddenly
    he felt very small and shy!  He was babbling, he turned away from her
    again. 
    
    Francesca rose from the chair and approached him.  She recalled his hand
    around her waist as they had entered the building, this made her smile.
    She walked over to him and slowly but gently placed her hand in his.
    He responded and squeezed her hand tightly.  He could not look at her,
    he was overwhelmed.  She turned him around to face her.  Their hands
    parted and they embraced.  He kissed her cheek, the sweet scent of  her
    perfume filling the air around them.  
    
    "You knew" said Fraser
    
    "No" she said.  "I hoped".
    
    They kissed. Finally they were together.  They held each other for what
    seemed like a lifetime.  When they left the room, hand in hand, they
    were greeted by the entire Chicago PD who let out a huge cheer.   Ray
    stood at the front, beaming. 
    
    "Oh my God" said Francesca, raising a hand to her face which showed an
    awkward smile. 
    
    "Yeah, go Fraser"  said Ray.  He approached Benton and gave him a manly
    hug to show his approval.  Fraser  timidly looked up from underneath
    his stetson and grinned. 
    
    Unknown to Ben and Francesca the external speakers and two way mirror
    in the interrogation room were in full use that day.  
    


End file.
